IQ
IQ is a stat in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon that allows all Pokémon to gain certain abilities and allows the player to indirectly control what their partner will do. Increasing IQ the only way to increase a pokémon's IQ, is by feeding it Gummis. the amount that the pokémons IQ is increased by, is determined by the type of gummie. * if the Gummi matches the Pokémon's type, it gains 7 IQ point * if the Gummi is strong against the pokémon's type, it gains 4 IQ point * if the Gummi is neutral against the pokémon's type, it gains 3 IQ point * if the Gummi is weak against the pokémon's type, it gains 2 IQ point * if the Gummi type doesn't work against the pokémon, it gains 1 IQ point as you gain IQ points the amount of stars on the summary screen will slowly increase, starting at 1, and reaching 11, before maxing out IQ Skills as you gain IQ points, the Pokémon will unlock more IQ skills that can be turned off and on. each pokemon will start with 5 skills by default and will slowly gain more as it's IQ increases. important to keep in mind is that certain Skills can't be active at the same time, so you will have to choose between which skills are more important. Other Uses there are a few other uses for IQ that can also be worth considering when raising your Pokémon's IQ Moves the moves Return and Frustration are modified based on the Pokémon's IQ. return increases in attack power with a higher IQ, and Frustration decreases in attack power with a higher IQ. this can make Frustration a decent move when starting out, as you tend to have a lower IQ, but Return better overall, since having a high IQ is almost always going to be better. some special Pokémon can learn certain moves if they meet the IQ requirements. * Charizard can learn Blast Burn at level 99 if it has 333 IQ Points. * Venusaur can learn Frenzy Plant at level 99 if it has 333 IQ Points. * Blastoise can learn Hydro Cannon at level 99 if it has 333 IQ Points. * Pichu can learn Volt Tackle at level 50 if it has 333 IQ Points. Evolution Certain Pokémon require a Minimum IQ as an evolution Requirement. * To evolve Eevee into Espeon it needs 100 IQ points and a special item. * To evolve Eevee into Umbreon it needs 100 IQ points and a special item. * To evolve Golbat into Crobat it needs 150 IQ points. * To evolve Togepi into Togetic it need 150 IQ points. * To evolve Chansey into Blissey it need 150 IQ points. * To evolve Pichu into Pikachu it need 200 IQ points. * To evolve Cleffa into Clefairy it need 200 IQ points. * To evolve Igglybuff into Jigglypuff it need 200 IQ points. * To Evolve Azurill into Marill it need 200 IQ points.